Reid's been Kidnapped!
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: While at home with his Caretaker after a fight with his team Reid is kidnapped and a live feed is sent to his team. Can they find Reid and save him? Or will Reid fall to Stockholm syndrome and fall for his captors? Contains: Littles, Caretakers, male breast feeding Don't like don't read! Oh and don't forget to leave a review!
1. Kidnapped

_Everything we do in life is based on FEAR, especially LOVE. ~Mel Brooks_

Garcia hums softly as she gently rocks back and forth as she pets chestnut brown hair. Dr. Reid slowly started to fall asleep in the tech analysts' arms. "Shhh, shhh it's ok honey cakes. Go to sleep. I've got you." Garcia says softly as she gently rubs the top of Reid's ear.

"...I like honey cakes." Reid says softly as he snuggles up to Garcia's neck.

"I know you do sweetie and mama is going to make you a nice, moist honey cake." Garcia says softly.

"P-Promise?" Reid asks softly.

"I promise sweetie." Garcia says softly before kissing Reid's forehead.

"Yay..."

Garcia chuckled softly. "Thanks baby girl. Pretty boy never gets enough sleep on the way back with those nightmares." Morgan says softly as he walks over to the couch.

"No problem. I can't let my little genius go with out sleep. Now get me a blanket so he doesn't catch a cold." Garcia says softly.

"Here you go G." JJ says softly as she passes the blanket to the other blonde.

Humming Garcia carefully wraps the blanket around the man gently before kissing his forehead.

CMCMCMCM

"I fell asleep in Garcia's arms?" Reid asks softly as he stretches inside of the elevator.

"Got that right sweet cheeks. All I had to do was hum a little song, cover you with a blanket and rub the top of your ear and you were out like a light." Garcia says smiling.

Reid chuckles as he steps out of the elevator and straight into Agent Strauss. "O-Oh. S-Sorry A-Agent S-Strauss." He stuttered before Strauss stopped him.

Strauss cleared her throat before speaking. "Agent Reid I came to notice that you turned 27 nearly a year ago and I failed to notice. Well I thought I would get you a little something in apology. So...ta da." She says before picking up a small purple crate with a little slide, house, wheel, water dropper and two hamsters-a Golden hamster and a Roborovski hamster.

The group behind Reid watched as he carefully reached out for the cage and watched the two hamsters inside the cage racing each other. "Y-You got me a pet?" He asks softly.

"Yes. Yes I did. I thought it would be easier for you to bring them with you too a case and too work. I saw you at the park the other month with Agent Morgan and his dog and I saw you were having a lot of fun with...I want to say Clooney? Yes Clooney. And I also heard you say that you've never had a pet before so I went to the pet store and picked these gals up. I would've gotten you a dog but it would be hard to take on a plane and keep in a hotel room so I got you something smaller." Strauss says softly as she looks at the young man.

Reid sniffles softly before carefully putting his new hamsters down and hugging Strauss. "Thank you." He says softly as he hugs the confused agent.

Strauss smiles softly as she hugs back. "Your welcome Agent Reid." She says softly as she hugs the man back.

The team smile as they watch Reid and Strauss unaware of the two pairs of eye's staring at them from a computer screen.

Two days later...

Reid hums as he carries his pets into the bullpen with a smile. "Penelope no pushing Orchid! She had the seed first!" He scolds the Golden hamster.

Looking up Reid smiles when he sees his team not to far away. "Hey guys! I was thinking that maybe we could all go see this new movie! I think it's called Despicable Me. I'm really intrigued by those small yellow things." He says as he puts his things on his desk.

"Oh look. Now he's being nice. What the hell pretty boy? Last night you were cursing and yelling at us through a text and now you think we'll forgive you just like that?!" Morgan growls.

"W-Wait what? I never texted anyone last night. I fell asleep watching a documentary about otters then I woke up from a nightmare. I went next door to M-Mr. Robinson's apartment because I couldn't go back to sleep a-a-and-" "Oh shut up Reid! Your stupid stuttering is pissing me off."

Reid flinched as he backed away from the dark skinned man. Looking to Rossi and Hotch for help he saw anger in their eyes along with the women of the team. "Honey Cakes! Look what I...brought...what's going on?" Garcia asks before she sees the unshead tears in Reid's eyes. "Oh. Oh sweetie what's wrong? Who made you cry?"

"N-N-N-Not c-c-c-crying." Reid says with a tiny sob.

JJ looked at the young man in regret as she saw tears dribble down his face. "Oh sweetie. Look at me baby. Who hurt you?" Garcia asked softly as she held the young man's face in her hands.

Reid shook his head as he backed away. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't touch me. Don't touch me." Reid says as he hugs himself. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Never did it. Never even touched phone last night. Promise."

Reid looked up at the team with tear stained cheeks and wet eyes causing them all to feel immediate guilt. "I'm sorry." Reid whispered before running away.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled while chasing the smaller man.

Grabbing his arm Reid screamed causing the dark skinned agent to let him go in shock before the pale man ran away with tears going down his face.

CMCMCMCMCM

Running into his apartment building Reid trips and falls down next to his apartment. Sobbing, Reid crawled to his door before crawling inside. "Reid? Reid? Oh, Reid." A soft voice says as somebody walks into the apartment.

"M-Mr. Robinson! Mommy!" Reid called out as he made grabby motions towards the 44 year old Asian man.

Robinson rushed to the young man and scooped him up. "Shhh, shhh, mommy's got you. Mommy's got you. What's wrong sweetie? Who hurt mommy's boy?" He asked as he held Reid close to his chest.

"M-My team. My team thought I did s-something mean and yelled at me a-a-and b-big brother t-told me to s-s-stop t-talking 'cause of m-m-my stutter." Reid whimpered before moving closer to the older male.

"Oh baby. It's ok. It's ok. Mommy's got you. Do you want mommy to help you calm down?" Robinson asks softly.

Reid nodded and started to claw at the mans broad chest. Robinson smiles softly and kisses Reid's forehead and takes his shirt off. Spencer quickly latched onto a nipple and suckled. Robinson hummed a soft tune as he rocked the man. Being born a Hermaphrodite Robinson was graced with a baby after a one night stand but unfortunately he miscarried a few weeks ago.

When he started to help Reid he found that it felt much better when ever Spencer suckled off of him due to his milk ducts being so swollen that they hurt him. Once Reid latched on the very first time he felt so relieved. Humming Robinson gently rubbed Spencers head before kissing his forehead.

Picking the man up Robinson took Reid to the room in the back of the apartment and sat down on the bed as Reid continued to suckle. "Shhh, shhh baby. It's ok. It's ok. I've got you. Mommy has you. Drink up baby. Such a good boy. Your mommy's good boy aren't you?" He whispers softly as he lays his cheek on Reid's chestnut mop.

It was at least five minutes later when Reid finally stopped suckling and cuddled up to the other man's chest. "Are you ok now sweetie? Do you want a cookie?" Robinson asks softly.

"No mommy. I'm not hungry." Reid says as he curls up on the man's lap.

"Ok baby." He says softly. "Do you wanna go to the nursery?"

Reid nods and Robinson stands with Reid in his arms. Walking towards the front door Robinson noticed that it was closed when it was left open. Being ex-military Robinson quickly reached for his gun on his hip but gasped when he was hit in the back of the head with a pistol. Robinson blinked open his eyes in time to see Reid being snatched up by two people in masks.

Pulling out his gun he fires at the one in the winne the pooh mask. The person gasps as their shot in the shoulder but that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Meanwhile at the BAU...

" _ **How could you! You made him cry and revert back to his no touching stage! This isn't even Reid's phone number!**_ " Garcia yells as she smacks everyone up side the head with a rolled up magizne.

Hotch winced as he was whacked four times, Rossi jumped when he was whacked three times in the forehead, JJ jumped when she was whacked on the shoulder, Derek stood still as he was whacked in the gut, head and forehead and Emily whinced as she was whacked four times in the forehead, throat and neck.

"Ok, ok mama were sorry ok? We didn't mean to hurt Reid. We should've known it wasn't pretty boy's number. We're sorry." The dark skinned agent said softly.

"It isn't me you should say sorry to Derek! All of you are going to march your butts down to Reid's and-!" "Excuse me, Ms. Garcia? There's a man here asking for you. He says his name is Lee Robinson?"

Turning Garcia gasped when she saw that another Agent was leading a tall asian man in who didn't have a shirt on. "Lee! Oh my god are you ok?! Where's your shirt?! And is that...milk on your chest?" She asked softly.

"Reid! Reid was kidnapped! I was helping him calm down a-and oh my god. He's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault." Lee says before falling to his knees and crying.

Garcia rushes over to the man and holds him up. "Look at me. Look at me sweetie. What do you mean my baby genius was kidnapped?" She asked quickly.

"I calmed him down a-and then I went to take him to the...NR...b-but th-then I saw the door was closed and the door was open! I reached for my gun but they hit me in the head! I shot one in the shoulder b-but that's it. I passed back out." Robinson says as he sniffles.

A loud binging sounds from Garcia's laptop before it answers itself. A live Video feed shows up on the screen against the wall showed a large nursery room with books, a rocking chair, changing station, man sized crib and many, many, many toys. And one peacefully sleeping Reid in the crib. "Reid?" Derek asks as his eye's go wide.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid blinks open his eyes to see a big nursery and that he was no longer in his clothes. Instead of a brown sweater vest he's wearing a sweater with a Stitch face on it, instead of his slacks he's wearing a stitch dipair, instead of his sneakers he's wearing stitch knee high socks and in his mouth was a pacifier.

Looking around he tried to figure out where he was but couldn't so tears begun to appear at the corners of his eyes. Grabbing the bars of the crib Reid looked across the way and at the large teddy bear. The pacifier dropped out of his mouth as he begun to cry.

Rubbing at the back of his eyes with his hands Reid continued to cry until a door quickly opened and a lanky man with long black hair rushes in with a sippy cup. "Shhhh, shhhhh. I've got you." The man says as he opens the crib door.

The man dragged Reid out of the crib and sat down on the edge. "I've got you. It's ok. I won't let you get hurt. I won't let him kill you too little brother. J-Just stop crying. Ok? He's had a bad day today so he won't want to hear it." He says before putting the sippy cups nipple into Reid's mouth.

"Alex? How's Angel? Is he up yet?" A deep voice asks before a tall muscular man walks in with slicked back blonde hair.

"Y-Yes daddy. He's awake. B-But I'm feeding him! So he can't play." Alex says as he grips Reid tighter.

The man smiles. "Didn't I tell you he wasn't to be fed? He is in trouble because I got shot while trying to get him. So...NO DRINKS!" He yells as he rips the sippy cup from Reid's mouth making him start to cry out of fear.

"P-Please daddy. Please don't hurt him. Please." Alex says as he holds Reid close to his chest.

The man glared at Alex before looking at Reid then back to Alex. The man's expression softened and he sighed. "Ok baby. Take care of your little brother ok?" The man says before kissing Alex's forehead then Reid's. "I'll be back by dinner time. If you two are good then I'll bring home Mc Donalds."

"C-Can we have Flurries?" Alex asks as Reid settled down.

The man chuckled. "Oreo or M&M?" He asks smiling.

"M&M!" Alex says smiling. "What do you want Angel?"

"O-Oreo?" Reid asks softly.

"One M&M and one Oreo. What toy's do you want?" The man asks smiling.

"Megamind!" Alex says smiling.

"S-S-S-S-S-Same." Reid says softly.

"Alright I'll see you two later." The man says softly.

A few minutes past before Alex picked Reid up and grabbed the sippy cup and put it back into the younger man's mouth. "Shhhh, shhhhh. I've got you. I've got you. I'm going to put you in the rocking chair ok? I need to talk to the teddy bear." Alex says softly.

Reid nodded as he drank the juice that was inside the sippy. Alex crawled over to the teddy after putting Reid in the chair. "Help us. Please. Please. I don't know where we are but I'm really, really, really sorry. I couldn't protect the others. I won't let your friend die. I promise. All I know is that we're in Las Vegas. Get down here. Fast." Alex says before the man from earlier storms in and drags Alex away by his hair.

Reid drops the sippy cup and rushes to help Alex but ends up being thrown into the wall with a sickening _**CRACK!**_

Reid slumped to the floor and blacked out. The team that was watching gasped and called out for the man. But he couldn't hear them.


	2. Sam and Jeffery

Rossi watches as Reid's head was wrapped up by Alex as he continued to say that he was sorry. "My daddy gets angry. He get's really angry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alex says softly.

Rossi felt anger grow in his chest. He couldn't understand why somebody would be doing this. He knew Reid was a little. He's known since he went to pick Reid up for work and saw that he had a pacifier in his mouth and a stuffed animal under his arm along with a sippy cup on his nightstand.

He thought it was cute and was very tempted to ask if he could be Reid's daddy. He's had littles before but they moved away to Florida for work. "We are officially asked to come to Las Vegas. Apparently they found four bodies of men dressed in nothing but a diaper and booties every month for the past four months." Hotch says quickly. "Wheels up in ten. Hurry."

CM CM CM CM

JJ sighed as she looked out the window. "Don't worry mon cher. We'll find Reid. I promise." Will says as he grips JJ's hand.

JJ smiled. She was glad to be able to have him there with her. "I know. But Reid is hurt, there's been four bodies found in children's clothes. I'm scared. He's like my little brother. I need to protect him but I failed." JJ said softly.

Will frowned and one armed hugged his wife. Hotch sat behind the two with Rossi, Lee and Garcia. "So Reid suckles from your...breasts?" Hotch asks confused.

Lee and Garcia look at each other before Garcia smacks Hotch. "Ow!" Hotch says, pulling back his hand. "What was that for?"

"That's for treating Reid the way you did! You know you and Rossi are his father figures. Yet you both just stood there as he was yelled at. And no Reid just suckles from his nipples. He's flat chested." Garcia says, earning her a nod then a glare and a "Hey!".

Garcia giggles softly before seeing that Alex was rocking Reid now. "Oh my poor babies. Look at them!" She calls as she turns the computer.

R _eid was crying into Alex's chest as he was rocked back and forth before the blonde man came in with two sippy cups, a new diaper, a pull up and two bananas. "Alright kids. I need ta change ya and feed ya. If I don't he'll be upset." The man says but stops when Reid screams when he gets closer._

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! S-Stay away! D-Daddy's a-and mommy's n-never hurt l-littles u-u-unless t-they want to be o-o-o-or th-their b-being spanked o-o-o-or sex!" Reid says as he carefully holds onto Alex's bandaged hand. "S-Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. STAY AWAY FROM US TOBIAS!"_

 _The man frowns and puts the items down before fixing his fox masquerade mask. "I am not the man who kidnapped, tortured and drugged you. I am your uncle. I won't touch you like I did again. Ok? Just let me change and feed you. Please?" He asked softly._

 _"N-No more hurting Alex?" Reid whispers._

 _The man looks at the two before sighing. "Alright. Alright. I won't hurt Alex anymore." He says softly._

 _Reid looks up at Alex before the man. He raised his arms towards the man before being picked up and kissed on the cheek. "Alright Kiddo. You first then Alex." He says gently._

 _"I-I can do it daddy." Alex says softly._

 _"No baby. I...I hurt your hand and arm you can't do it one handed." The man says as he puts Reid down on the changing table._

 _"Ok daddy." Alex says as the man turns away. He looks to the teddy bear and starts to make gestures with his hands_.

"What is he doing?" Garcia asks as she watches him repeat the hand gestures over and over again.

"He's signing. He's using sign language. I used to have a deaf friend down in Orleans. He's saying; There are four. There are four. There are four. Hurry. They only keep baby brothers for a month. Hurry. Please. There's one more of us." Will says before sighing. "We need to find them. Fast."

CM CM CM

"Welcome back Agent Hotchner, Jennifer, Prentiss, Morgen, Garcia and...where is Agent Reid?" Detective Ashby asks as he looks around.

"Unfortunately Dr. Reid was kidnapped by the unsub back in Quantico and is being held here in Las Vegas. Now if you'll excuse me." Hotch says before rushing into the room and plugging in the laptop before it died. "Thank god." He whispers.

"What's on the screen?" Ashby asks as Will and Robinson walk into the room.

"Reid." Will says before he dims the lights.

Robinson plugs in a projector that was nearby and pulls down a screen.

 _"C-Can I have another banana?" Reid asks as he takes a sip of his strawberry milk from his sippy cup._

 _"Hold on for another hour kiddo. It's almost lunch time." A (wo)man in a cheetah cub mask says as the man in the fox mask helps Alex into some new clothes._

 _"B-But my tummy hurts. I-I didn't eat y-yesterday." Reid says softly._

 _"Ok kiddo just a second. I ordered pizza for lunch a little while ago it should be here soon. Lucky they deliver all the way out here." Fox says as he clasps the strap to the overalls that he was putting on Alex._

The team watches as Reid is put into a pair of jean shorts and a dino shirt. _"Damn his legs are white! He needs more sun!"_ Morgen thought.

"Alright. We need to find them. So lets split up and talk to the victim's families and friends. See if they have any connections at all. We have 28 days to find Reid, Alex and the other person. We already know that the men responsible for this are twenty to thirty-five, blonde, all the same height and weight from what we can tell, brothers and they are highly resourceful. They were able to make it to Quantico and back here with Reid without raising any suspicion. They may have their own plane or helicopter." Hotch says as the profilers stand. "Garcia, Lee, Will you will be staying here to keep an eye on Reid and Alex. They might even show the other little. If they do then put them through facial recognition. Infact do the same with Alex and put them both through the missing persons. We'll meet back here for dinner."

Everybody nodded as they start doing their own things.

CM CM CM

"Shouldn't we call Reid's mama and daddy?" Will asks as he watches Reid eat some pizza with Ranch on the end.

"I'm his daddy." Lee says as he eats one of his sandwich crackers.

"I ment his biological daddy." Will says as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Reid's dad won't care and his mom is in a psych hospital." Garcia says as she starts to put Alex's face through the facial recognition software.

Garcia pulls out her carrot sticks from her snack container and bites into one before putting four next to her. "Uh...'cia? Why'd you just do that?" Will asks as he looks at the sticks.

"Huh? O-Oh...I must've...*sigh* I usually share with Reid when I have carrot sticks. He loves them when their organic." Garcia says before she puts the sticks back into the container.

Robinson and Will look at each other before sighing and looking away...that is until they heard a scream come from the screen. _"Snake! Big snake!" Alex screams as a Midget Faded Rattlesnake slithers into the room from under one of the beds._

 _"Shit! Get them out of here Sam! I'll get rid of it!" The man in the Fox mask yells as he grabs Reid._

 _The man in the cheetah mask takes the two out of the room and closes the door. A new scene in the hallway takes place on the screen with a split screen that shows the kids room. "Ow! Bitch!" Fox yells before grabbing the snake and throwing it out the open window._

 _"You ok Jeffrey?" Cub asks._

 _"Damn thing just bit me. Think I'm going ta need ta go to the doctor's." Jeffrey says as he walks out while wrapping a bandage around his wrist._

"Did they just call each other by name? Garcia! Look them up!" Will says as he turns towards the busty blonde.

"I can't with out a last name." Garcia says softly as she watches Reid cower behind cub. "Oh sweetie."

CMCMCM

Reid watched as Jeffrey did the exact opposite of what every medical book said about snake bites. He moved the wrist, he's now going to grab some ice and pressing it against the wound. You're not supposed to do that with a snake bite! He's basically killing himself in front of them!

Reid gripped harder onto Sams' dress as he watched Jeffrey rush out of the house. Reid went to reach for Jeffrey but was picked up by Sam. "No, no baby. Uncle will be home soon. Let's go to the playroom until Jack get's home. He'll be able to fix the hole so no more snakey's get in. Come on Alex. Let's play." Sam says softly before realising something. "Alex? Can you go get your big brother?"

Alex nods and runs towards a different room as Sam walks towards a room as his long dress drags behind him. "Why did you take me? Where's Lee? I want Lee." Reid says as he bites his finger nervously.

"You were just so cute that we couldn't resist. Don't worry baby. I'm sure you'll love it here." Sam says as he opens a door to a large play room with toys and many other thing around the room.

Reid felt scared when he saw whips on the far wall along with many BDSM items. He really wished his friends would knock down the door and save him.

Yeah...like that would ever happen.


End file.
